Rubix Cube
by Sin69
Summary: 3 friends find themselves on a most unexpected adventure, will they return home? Or will they forever continue this dizzying journey through time and space!


Rubix Cube

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone before you read I just wanted to mention that it starts off as a Harry Potter fanfiction but it will be going into others too ... so just to let you know, well I hope you enjoy it and subscribe!

"So what are you doing here again Eloise?" a black haired and pale skinned girl asked the other girl who had perched herself on the edge of a cardboard box. "Uh! you're so ungrateful Laci, I came to help!". "And what exactly is helpful about taking the things I've already organised and fiddling about with them?"

Laci bit back. Eloise scowled and started to reply but was cut off "you know why she's really here Lace, she can't stand not seeing my handsome face for even a day" the boy smirked. "Shut up Blake!" both girls shouted at once and proceeded to giggle at their timing.

Blake was Laci's older brother by a few minutes and Eloise was their closest friend, all three had been inseparable since nursery and it had remained the same to this day 13 years later. It was currently the summer holidays and the twin's grandmother had requested their help in locating something her attic.

"Actually Blake I thought it would cause you distress not to see me for a day, so like a good friend I've come to help" she paused and mumbled the rest "and not because my mum's new boyfriend is over and he's an insufferable moron" she smiled sweetly and exhaled a heavy breathe.

Blake had already lost interest in the conversation and had resumed rooting around the loft, but Laci frowned lightly and patted her friends leg sympathetically.

An hour has passed and Eloise had found immense joy in going through the boxes with the other two, "hey look at this!" she exclaimed finding an old dusty hat, "looks Victorian" she said putting it on.

"There's a spider on it" Blake said casually, Eloise squealed loudly and threw it off her at which Blake fell about laughing. "That wasn't funny" frowned Eloise as she stalked off into a dark corner which held one of the last boxes.

Pulling it towards herself she examined the contents, it was full of old toys "Hey look it's he-man, and Lion-O" she remembered the characters from the worn out VSR tapes her brother had given her as a child.

The other two approached her with interest, she then pulled out a Rubix cube, although she had no patients with the things she began to twist the sides out of habit. Laci noticed too late "ah that's what Gran was looking for! But she said not to..." and her words were cut off.

A bright white light filled the room forcing their eyes shut, and then suddenly a high pitched noise pierced the air so loud and deafening that their hands automatically went to their ears to shield themselves.

A feeling of suffocation came over them and their heads felt like they would implode at any second but as soon as the feeling came it had gone again. They all slammed down on cold stone and began to wretch from the nauseating feeling.

Eloise got up from her hands and knees recovering the quickest and breathed heavily. She tried to take in her surroundings but found it quite difficult due to how dizzy she was. "What the fuck just happened?!" she gasped out.

Blake rolled over onto his back and Laci shakily made her way to her feet holding onto a wall close by. "I don't know" mumbled Laci who also had began to drink in her surroundings.

"I know where I think we are but that's impossible" Blake now chipped in regaining his senses. "We know" said Laci sharing a look with Eloise.

"Well it's clearly just a set... or or um, was it Alnwick castle?" she asked Laci, Laci nodded "yeah and Durham they filmed some there too" she added. All three need not say it out loud because they were all massive fan's of the Harry Potter series. "I just want to know how the hell we got here!"

Eloise exclaimed, "one minute we're in the loft at your gran's and now..." she didn't finish her sentence. "we were gassed?" Blake suggested, the girls shrugged.

Eloise was now looking around more thoroughly "this is so bizarre, I mean how can a set be this realistic?" she was completely confused and continued to voice all three's thoughts "I mean why is this even here? The films ended ages ago!".

The other two nodded "what do we do?" asked Laci but before either Blake or Eloise could answer they head heavy footsteps coming closer.

Laci jumped behind a suit of armour whilst Blake made for a huge stone statue of a hippogriff. Eloise panicked not knowing where to hide and was almost seen before Blake pulled her harshly behind the statue.

Breathing heavily there was barely any space between them and the tension was palpable, "what was that?" a dreamy voice floated towards their ears. Eloise's mouth fell open and her eyes widened, "what?" came another girls voice, "I think I just saw something go behind that statue".

"Sure it wasn't a Gulping Plimpie" giggled the other, "Oh no, they are only found in streams Ginny".

Eloise's heart was racing they were sure to be caught now, apparently by _Luna Lovegood _and _Ginny Weasley_! "Trust me" whispered Blake and before she had time to respond his lips were on hers and he had wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her hair.

Luna and Ginny approached the hippogriff and peered behind immediately regretting it, both girls became flustered at the sight apologising profusely they ran off giggling.

Blake and Eloise separated with an audible _smack, _Blake looked distant as Eloise blushed punching Blake hard on the arm. Laci quickly approached them keen to know what had happened.

"Nothing happened!" Eloise squeaked, trying to distract Laci she asked another question "did you hear who that was?!". But it was Blake who answered, "I saw them but they weren't the actresses from the films, this isn't the film set" it made the situation no clearer.

"Well maybe it's a convention then!" Laci tried exasperatedly, "try and remember exactly what happened before we came here". "I remember like it only happened to seconds ago" Eloise said "I opened the box found the toys and this Rubix cube" she held it out in her hand having not let go of it, "and it was when I moved the sides that... well this happened"

. Blake took the cube from her and rotated it in his hand, "then moving the sides triggered something" Blake assumed out loud, "what did Gran say about it, Laci?".

Laci chewed her bottom lip, "I tried to say, but it was too late, she said not to touch it at all!" Laci now took it her hands to scrutinize "she said to get her immediately when we found it".

Eloise's eyebrows knitted together "did your grandma drug us, and bring us to a weird castle?"she said only half joking. "No of course she didn't!" Laci was affronted, "you have to admit, it looks that way" Blake interjected, "but maybe it's like a hidden camera show or something" he suggested feebly. "Either way your grandma is in on it, how could they get us past her unnoticed?".

"Unless they took Gran too" Blake tried to defend his grandma but this did nothing to put Laci's mind at rest, it just worried her more.

Eloise saw Laci's face and immediately felt guilty for what she had said, "look we need to hide somewhere so we can figure out what's going on" she interrupted.

The other two agreed and they made their way down the fire lit corridor, Eloise paused at a window they passed "Wow, look at this view!" the other two joined her at the window and saw the breath taking scenery.

"It looks like we're in Scotland" Laci said taking in the huge mountains.

They walked on an eventually found a girls bathroom.

"This will do" the girls agreed, "No way" Blake protested, "come on it's clearly unused" Eloise pushed from behind whilst Laci dragged him by the hand.

They squeezed into a toilet cubicle, Laci sat on the toilet seat and Eloise sat on Laci because of the limited space. All three pulled out their mobile phones but were quickly disappointed by the lack of signal, "must be because of the mountains" Laci said disheartened,

"or because of magical interference" Blake laughed, Eloise gave a weak smile and Laci sighed.

"There isn't any option, we're going to have to find who's in charge here" Laci spoke up. "You're right Lace they could even be watching us right now!" Eloise was feeling slightly uneasy at the thought.

"But what if we've been kidnapped by some psycho!" Blake interjected "like the _Saw_ franchise!" Eloise was becoming tired of the hysteria and uncertainty, "well then you stay in this toilet forever and I'll see you never!" she huffed pushing past him harshly and throwing the door open.

"I'd like that!" came a giggling voice.

That's it for Chapter 1, please R&R.


End file.
